Mystery Alpha
by raihaan45
Summary: Scott deals with another crisis that could threaten his friends and his community, but would he be able to save the ones he love?


It's been a while since Scott had turned into a werewolf. Controlling his shift as a beta would've been more easier than to turn into an alpha. Since his transformation to a true alpha took place two months ago. He cannot help but feel less in control and more in action. In a few days it will be the day of the full moon and this made him feel uneasy. It would be difficult to control without any damage done. This means that he would have to let Stiles to lock him up yet again. He heaved a great sigh and walked over to his bed hating his new power. There were times where he felt like a hero, embracing the power he hated but soon to be loved. Many times he saved Beacon hills with the enemies that posed threats to his community and his friends. But now, his ego and his determination is falling apart.

"Scott Mccall. Do you hear me?! Come down here this instant!" Shouts his mother, Melissa McCall

Scott grunts and heads down to his mother. They look each other, eye to eye in the kitchen until his mother shouted once again to render his thoughts.

"Oh yes. Mom, dishes. I'll do them in a minute" replys Scott

"No. You will do them right now!" Shouts his mother. Dragging him to the kitchen sink

He sighed again and cleaned the dishes reluctantly.

"This is going to take forever" he thought

Suddenly, the phone rings. Rushing, Malissa goes to pick it up.

After a few minutes she reappears next to the kitchen door. Scott turns around to look at his mother. Wondering if this call had anything to do with household bills. But judging from his mother's expression. He knew that she was in anxiety. He walked towards her in concern. Then said in a crocked voice

"Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Come with me to the hospital"

"But you just got home and its 1 AM!"

"I know. But I feel that you should see this"

They went together to the hospital. Into the elevators and into the emergency room. There lay, a boy with a badly injured wound at the side of his stomach. Scotts mother closed the door behind them and approached the man with curiosity and concern.

"The doctors said that he was bitten by an animal. But could this bite be from an alpha?" Says Malissa with a tone of fear

Scott didn't say anything. Instead he just dazed from the victim's face to his injury.

"He looks so young" says Scott for the first time since he reached the hospital

"High school age"

"Yes. But could you see the bite and use your supernatural powers to tell me if it's an alpha's bite"

Scott slowly peeled the band aid from the victim and saw a bite that made him to reminisce the day he became a werewolf. Though he can't transform. He smelled the victim's body and with shock he lay frozen on ground.

The wound was healing. Not at a normal recovery but a fast one. Soon. The victim'ss body began to have seizures. The heart rate monitor began to beep louder and louder. Doctors approached the room leaving Malissa and Scott to move out of the room. Scott, who himself didn't believe that there was another alpha in beacon hills gasped for breath and then spoke to his mother.

"There's another alpha in Beacon hills" Scott replies with a loud tone. "He's turning people so that they could join his pack"

"What?!" Replies his mother

"I need to talk to him once he awakes. I need to take him someplace safer till the full moon appears in a few days"

"A few days"

"Mom. Call Stiles"

"Okay."

Scott lay outside of the emergency room while his mother reaches Stiles. He couldn't stop himself from feeling sympathy for the alpha's beta. After a few hours, stiles approaches the corridors of the emergency room panting and sweating.

"I heard what happened from your mom. Is the guy alright?"

"Yeah he's recovering" replies scott

"What are you going to do if the fellow awakes?"

"I must tell him what he is. And I should try contacting his alpha face to face"

"You're not seriously thinking of fighting him. Do you?"

"If he keeps turning people into werewolves. I have no choice but to fight back"

"But Scott. You're not in-"

"Control. I know. But if I have to fight. I won't hold back"

For a few seconds Scott and Stiles looked at each other, until Scott gazed back at the emergency room. They went inside as soon as the doctors went out. Scott sat by a chair next to the victim. An hour passed when the patient finally opened his eyes. He looked dazed and confused and then he finally spoke

"What is this?! Where am I?"

"It's okay. You're in the hospital. You're safe here" replies Scott

"The man with red eyes where is he?!"

Scott gave a glance to Stiles and then to the patient.

"Look. Could you tell us what you saw?"

"Umm. This man. I don't know where he came from. But he appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. I fought back. But then he bit me in the side of my stomach. The pain was agonizing. Soon after he bit me, he just disappeared"

"I believe you. But mind if I ask. When you fought with him. Did you get any piece of his clothing?" Asks Stiles

"Um. No, but he wore a jacket and he had fangs like an animal. I feel like i'm going crazy"

"Don't worry it's okay. We know what's going on with you and believe me. What your going to go through. I've gone through it too." Says Scott "Just calm down. What's your name?"

"My name is Theo. Theo Raeken"

"Okay, Theo. What I'm about to say may shock you" Scott took a deep breath and spoke "You're a werewolf now"

"What? Is this some kind of a joke? I mean to scare me while I'm injured. That's just crazy"

"You just witnessed something that you've never witnessed in your life before. How can you possibly think that there are only humans that exist in this world?"

Theo didn't say anything. But just simply gazed at Scott, thinking of him as mantel and psychotic.

"But he does have a point, but this story seems to be more imaginary than real. No, what happened to me wasn't imaginary. It was real. I should ask this guy for proof" Theo thought for himself for a moment then spoke aloud

"How can you believe this?" Asked Theo

"Because... The werewolf that bit you. I'm a part of their species as well. I can turn other people into werewolves. Except that I didn't"

"Prove it"

"Okay. But please, try to stay calm"

Scott took a deep breath and only revealed the colour of his eyes. He knew that if he shifts completely. He would lose control. Theo looked thunder strucked, gazing into the bloody damp red eyes. Soon Theo began to weep, his anxiety began to elevate. Unable to sync in to what he was seeing.

"Uh oh. Is he... Is he crying?" Asks Stiles

Theo began to weep louder till Scott held his shoulder and said "Its okay. Everything will be okay. We're here for you"

Theo stopped crying and then asked Scott "What am I?"

"Okay. I'll tell you. But you can't tell this to anyone, except the people only you trust very much"

"Alright" Theo stopped weeping. Bringing out his brave face to the two unknown strangers

Scott took a tissue beside the bed and drew a symbol that came into three spirals connected with one another.

"This symbol. Is what defines us as werewolves. It tells us that we could rise and fall back to another. The alpha is the top species among us. They have the ability to transform other people through bites. The beta is a wolf who follows the alpha forming a pack and the last spiral are wolves known as the omega. They're lone wolves, without a pack and who are alone by either choice or not" says Scott "The alpha who bit you. Wanted you as a part of his pack, so my question is. Are you going to join his pack?"

"No, I'm not a werewolf and I'm not anybody's follower"

"Fair enough. But bitten wolves would pose the citizens of this place in danger. You can learn either learn or you can kill someone" says Scott in a calm tone

"The way you said it is so casual. But, I want to learn. I want to control. How would I do that?"

"That could wait. Right now you should free yourself from any anger. It triggers your transformation to the wolf in you."

"Okay"

"You must get through the full moon. After that, I will teach you. But right now. I would need your help"

Theo nodded and replied "Alright"

"And by the way. My name is Scott"

Scott handed his number to Theo before he left the hospital along with Stiles.

"Dude you explained that nicely!" Shouts Stiles

"I did what I had to do"

A day passed by until Scott's phone began to ring. He answered the phone and looked over the window as he spoke.

"Hello. Who is this?" Asks Scott curiously

"It's Theo. I just got discharged from the hospital."

"Go home Theo. You need rest"

"No it's alright I'm up for whatever that awaits me"

"Alright. Meet me at the woods."

"Right now? It's at the night"

"I know this is the best plan we could have in order to catch the one who bit you"

"Alright"

"In the meantime. I'm going to call stiles"

Scott pauses for a moment. Dialled stiles number and spoke

"Stiles, I need you to bring all the chains and locks"

"Whoa Whoa. What? Why?" Asks stiles

"Explanations later. I need you to meet me at the forest"

"Okay. Understood"

Scott rushed downstairs to take his jacket and then drove to the forest to meet the two people he called for. There stood Theo and Stiles waiting for Scott to give orders. The three of them did nothing but talk till they reached there suitable place. Scott finally stopped in an area with tall trees and then started to speak.

"Okay, are you okay with this Theo?"

"Yeah" replied Theo

"Stiles chain him up"

Stiles glanced at Scott and started to chain Theo with the tree. After a few seconds, Scott looked at Theo again and said

"Okay. I'm going to punch you now. This would trigger the werewolf in you. Once you do so, remember to follow and listen to me. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Do it"

Scott prepared and then punched Theo across the face. Theo looked angry as his face started to turn red. The next punch Scott planted, made him more agitated. His breathing started to elevate, his panting turned into growls and soon fangs and claws emerged.

His anger made his growls more and more louder. He was a beast trying to get away from his prison. Stiles pushed Theo back to the tree. While Scott tried to speak to Theo.

"Theo listen to me. Concentrate on my voice. I need you to howl. All the anger, all the emotion you have, let it all out. Howl!"

Theo kept growling and Stiles kept complaining

Scott once again asked Theo to howl in a much more deafening voice. Theo seemed to pause for a moment, trying to gain control and then he let out a thundering howl!

His howl echoed throughout the forest and then to community. But that didn't stop Theo from growling even louder. So Scott and Stiles kept a distance from the new born beta till the alpha shows up. They stayed alert the full time since the howl echoed into the distance. However sounds began to creep onto the forest. This made Scott to stay alert even more. In a small distance he saw a red glowing eyes near Theo, soon the alpha emerged from his hiding place heading to free his beta. But Scott sprinted and caught hold of the alpha and punched him to the ground. The alpha looked back to Scott and gave a deafening roar. Before Scott could make a move. The alpha gave him a punch as he flew to a distant tree.

Scott knew that he had no choice. He had to unleash the demons in him to fight back against him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Beacon Hills?!"

The alpha didn't speak. Instead he just sprinted towards Scott. Scott dodged the attack as the alpha threw himself to him. Scott moved a few meters away from the alpha. Took a moment and started to transform, his nails turned to claws, his teeth turned to fangs, his facial hair grew and his eyes turned blood red. Soon enough, the moment he transformed. Scott lost control. The demons in him went berserk, he barely was aware of what he was doing. The unstable werewolf charged itself to the alpha, running him against the tree and put down to the ground. But the alpha was more aware of what he was doing than the unstable Scott. He reversed Scott's attack by a Suplex and was punched to the ground mercilessly.

The alpha kept punching and clawing on Scott's body. He wasn't satisfied until he was dead. Scott was trying to fight it through the werewolf in him, trying to gain control. Just for a moment, the merciless beating suddenly stopped. He could hear Stiles speaking aloud to the alpha. Suddenly, instead of his boasting he heard his screams. Scott began to come back to his senses.

His conscience began to speak to him. "Stop controlling and start embracing, this is a power people would die for, become the alpha and become the wolf you're meant to be"

Scott began to come back to his senses. His breathing started to become normal and he felt power surging through his veins. He roared at his enemy as he too started to fight mercilessly. The feeling of being alive never felt so good. He kept throwing punches and moves that could counter the alpha's. But the alpha was more powerful and more stronger. Scott could barely keep up as the alpha knocked him out unconscious.

When he woke he noticed that Theo has disappeared and Stiles lying unconscious in a pile of dead leaves. Scott managed to get to his feet and to tend Stiles.

But from what he saw. Stiles wounds couldn't be healed. His wounds wasn't from the fight with the alpha. But a BITE!


End file.
